


I think we- we definitely did

by thebuffooneryisreal28



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, grizz' iconic ponytail is praised, is clark straight?, rich kid weed, stan twitter, there's lots of alcohol, they beat Campbell up for being homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebuffooneryisreal28/pseuds/thebuffooneryisreal28
Summary: The apocalypse didn’t happen. The teens of West Ham High are just on their way to their trip in the woods. The teens had sneaked alcohol into their bags just as they had planned two weeks before in their group chat. The night after they arrive, Harry throws a party at his cabin (Harry paid for the largest one bc he’s rich™) The party’s a very wild one (Harry brought his rich kid weed). Grizz accidentally comes out as gay and two members of “the guard” get extremely drunk. Clark and Grizz do something that they might regret in the morning.





	I think we- we definitely did

It’s two weeks before the school trip to the woods. Harry decided to make a groupchat that included everyone which he names “lets get fucked up”. Everyone who receives the notification’s immidiate reaction is “what the actual fuck?” The only message on this chat is Harry’s. It just says “I’m renting the largest cabin and i’m throwing a party since there will be no parents/teachers. The only requirement to enter is that you bring at least five bottles of alcohol to the party, Yes, I said five. You wanna get drunk or not? I’m going to be counting at the door. I don’t trust any of you. Don’t even bother messaging me back. All of you are already blocked on my phone, and that does include you Cassandra. The only ones allowed to message me are the guard bc they are fukin’ dope”. No one minded the rudeness of that text they just knew they were going to a fucking party that was going to be hosted by Harry Bingham the most rich guy at school. Since that day, every student at West Ham high started to prepare for the party even if it was either stealing from their parent’s wallets to get money for alcohol or getting an actual job so they could afford it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s finally monday, the day of the trip. You could see everyone carrying a suspiciously large bag but the parents just assumed everyone had packed bulky jackets for the cold. No parent would assume their little angel of a child would be carrying at least five bottles of alcohol to a school trip. It was time to get on the buses, so everyone started to say goodbye to their parents. Fifteen minutes later everyone had already placed their bags in the buses and were ready to go. As per usual, the guard sat together at the back of a bus. It was also the same bus that Harry was in (basically the “CoOL BuS”). When the bus’ door finally closed you could hear everyone whispering about how many bottles they had brought. Everyone was so fucking exited, they saw this as vacation in the middle of the school year. Some were talking about getting laid, others about how they are the failure of their families but the guard were just fighting about who had left the bag of snacks in the trunk of the bus. The fight was getting pretty intense until Cassandra stood up and told them to “shut the fuck up about the goddamn snacks”. They did eventually shut up after they collectively flipped her off. The trip was really long, everyone fell asleep. When they woke up the next day, they had arrived at their destination and the bus drivers were telling them to get out and pick up their belongings. The guard were the first ones to hop off the bus. They helped everyone by handing them their bags. After all the bags were off the bus, the drivers went on their way and told them they would be back on Sunday to pick them up. The first thing to come out of Jason’s mouth was “It smells like fucking pine air freshner here, what the fuck?”. Cassandra took the lead, as always, and started to let everyone know what their assigned cabins were, just like in summer camp. The cabins were assigned by groups of four, except Harry’s. He decided the only person allowed in his cabin was Kelly. They were paired up pretty nicely to be honest. The Guard were together in a cabin, Gordie, Bean, Sam and Becca were in one, Allie, Cassandra, Elle and Will were grouped, etc.. Everyone started walking to their cabins when Luke accidentally pushed Grizz with his bag and Grizz hit him back with his own bag. They basically started hitting each other with their bags, so obviously, Clark and Jason had to Join in. No one really cared, they did this all the time, they just ignored them and kept walking.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four of them finally arrived at their cabin they were dirty and full of grass. When Luke saw the cabin he said “that shit’s cozy bro, i like it.” the other three just nodded in agreement. The one that got handed the key by Cassandra was Clark, so he unlocked the door and politely told his friends to “back the fuck off” becuase he was the one entering first. Jason replied with “what a true gentleman”, rolled his eyes and followed Clark through the door. The other two just laughed in the background. When Grizz entered the cabin he said “This better not be haunted and you idiots better not have brought a fucking ouija board”. Luke just descritely pushed his ouija board back in his bag. “I’m so glad there aren’t any bunk beds in here because I don't know how any of us would’ve fit in those” Clark commented. “Preach!” Grizz said already laying down on the bed he had chosen. Jason started jumping on his bed “this is so fucking fun, i bet you guys can’t jump as high as me” he said as he touched the ceiling fan above him. “Challenge accepted” said Luke as he got up and started jumping on his own bed. Grizz and Clark just looked at each other in annoyance. The four of them were now jumping around the beds like children playing the floor is lava. “Hey, Clark!” said Grizz. “I dare you to jump really high and then cannon ball into your bed”. Clark gave him a daring look and said “bet”. He did it and as you could imagine his bed broke in the middle. Clark got so pissed and started to yell “Grizz you made me break my goddamn bed” but Grizz was too busy laughing with Luke and Jason to even hear what Clark was saying. The three of them were on the floor wheezing and crying. Luke almost choked on air because of the laughter. “You assholes, this is not funny” complained Clark. Grizz couldn’t make up a sentence because of his laughter but managed to say “yeS it F- fUkIn Is”. They spent ten minutes laughing on the floor, causing their faces to get red. “Are you guys done?” kept saying Clark. When the three of them finally got a hold of themselves and stood up, Clark said “what are we gonna do now? Where am i gonna sleep?” Jason replied with “I believe it’s only fair that you guys share beds” while pointing at Clark and Grizz. Luke later said “that actually makes sense, have fun guys” and started scrolling through his twitter. “No fucking way you guys are being serious right now” complained Clark. Grizz said “C’mon man, it's not that bad, At least I don't fart all the time like Luke does”. Luke raised his head from his phone and said '' I heard you, you little bitch and for the record that only happened once and it was because it was taco day at school and my- ” Jason cut him off by saying “no more details please, Luke we get it. Mexican food hurts your insides.” “mood” Clark thought to himself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Clark was so happy that nothing awkward happened last night. He was glad the beds were large and spacious. Clark was still waking up when Jason and Luke started recording him and Grizz while asking “How’s the happy couple, did you guys cuddle last night?” trying to hold in a laugh. Clark rolled his eyes and told them to fuck off while Grizz took a pillow and threw it at them. Jason zoomed in on their faces while luke said into the camera “Aww they’re so cute! they’re even synchronized and everything already. Goalsss”. Grizz jumped out of bed and knocked the phone out of Jason’s hands and walked straight to the bathroom while flipping them off. “C’mon buddy don’t wake up angry” said Jason. Jason bent down and picked up his phone “This is blessed footage and I'm saving it forever”. Clark went to his side of the room and started picking out the clothes he was wearing to the party but a thought popped up in his head “wait- where are you guys keeping your bottles? We should probably put them out on this table so they don’t break, right?” “Good idea” said Jason. They then started helping each other unpack the bottles of alcohol they had brought. Grizz came out of the bathroom and noticed the other three were staring at him “what? Can’t I just take a shit now?” he walked to his side of the room, pulled out his bag, opened it up and joined the others by putting his bottles on the table. “Yeahh that’s what I'm talking about!! That’s my man right there!!” said Jason giving Grizz a one armed hug. Jason couldn’t let this opportunity pass by, he just had to say it “Please tell me you’re wearing your glorious little ponytail to the party” you could see the hope in his eyes. Grizz replied confidently “of course i am dude, that’s a fuckin’ trademark”. Five minutes later all the bottles were out on the table, they decided to count them so that when they arrived at the party they could just carry them and say “we brought x amount of bottles between the four of us” and get straight to the fun. After counting the bottles and checking the result twice with the calculator on Grizz’ phone, they ended up with a total of 36. They were all so pumped, they started jumping and runing around yelling about how they were “gonna get completely fucking wasted” and “fuck school”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the party (as a group of course, because they are iconic) it was 9pm, only losers arrive at parties at 7. At the entrance you could see Harry counting bottles and denying entrance to people who brought less than the designated amount. When it was finally their turn in line they just pointed at the bottles they were carrying “there’s 36 here. Between the four of us” it was clear they weren’t lying, the bottles were in their arms at plain sight. Harry nodded and said proudly “I knew I could count on you guys!! Go on, have fun” and made a gesture with his head pointing at the door behind him. When the guard walked in, they placed the bottles on a table and saw Gwen not being very discrete, clearly freaking out and telling her friend “Omg the hot guys are finally here!!!” and for her to “Act natural”. Grizz looked at her and smirked. The guys then grabbed drinks and started having fun. Bean was at the DJ booth and was hitting everyone with fire tracks such as tia tamera by doja cat, are you bored yet by wallows, boyfriend by big time rush (the realest bop out there), clout by offset and many others. Grizz just thought to himself “wait- wtf who stole my playlist?” thirty minutes into the party and Jason had already lost his letterman jacket, Clark was making out with Gwen in a corner, and Luke and Grizz were going crazy on the karaoke machine. Grizz and Luke stole the show and now were basically the entertainment of the party. Bean took advantage of the situation, handed herself a mic and started asking everyone what would they like to hear Grizz and Luke sing. Allie and Cassandra started chanting “A Whole New World” and everyone else just joined in. They were sceptical about the idea until Becca shouted “do it, you cowards!” They just looked at each other and then looked at Bean “Bean, hit it” everyone began cheering. When the music started they let themselves be carried away by the song and performed the best duet of the century. That one will definitely be on the yearbook. At the end of their performance they looked at each other proudly and went in for a tight hug. That definitely summed them up some points with the ladies, since every one of them went “Awww” as if they were cute little puppies. Luke took the mic and said “let’s keep this party fucking going!!!” and right after, Bean turned up the volume of the music and everyone got wild. Another hour had passed and everyone was now watching the guard challenge each other to see who could chug down three bottles of vodka the fastest, not a good idea as you could imagine. The first to finish was Clark, then Jason, then Luke and lastly Grizz. “Shit!” he blurted out as he slammed his fist on a table. They all started laughing about Grizz’ reaction when all of a sudden Jason yells “Guys! Guys! This is our fucking song!” while Roman Holiday by Nicki Minaj played in the background (yes, that’s their favorite song, they are on stan twitter) so the four of them run out to the dance floor and start shaking like if they were in a time lapse video. They were truly the crackheads of the school, plus now they were definitely wasted so expect double the trouble.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dancing and drinking for two whole hours, Grizz no longer has a ponytail and Luke and Helena were eyeing each other from across the room. Clark pulls the guard aside and tells them “guys i have a plan-” but was shortly interrupted by Grizz blurting out “i’m gay….like really fucking gay”. When he realized what he had said “shit- that slipped” and gave himself a little giggle. The other three were in shock, they would’ve never seen that coming. “We love you man” said Jason, “You’re still the same person we know and love” commented Luke, “We support you dude, and we’ll always be here for you whenever you need us” added Clark. It was such a valuable moment for their friendship but it was missing something, a hug. And that’s exactly what they gave grizz, a tight and understanding group hug. Shoe saw them from the other side of the room and yelled jokingly “guys! remember i’m also part of the guard now” ran up to them and joined the hug. After the hug was over Campbell comes near them (of course campbell is here trying to ruin the moment *sighs*) and tells them “I hear one of you guys is a homo” while making a disgusted face. “Campbell mind your own fucking bussiness” said Jason obviously annoyed. “So what? you guys suck each other’s dicks after practice?” Campbell added while laughing. “You’re gonna regret saying all that when we beat you up” said Clark. “No one is beating me up because all homos are pussies” said campbell in a serious tone. “People in the LGBT+ community are actually very strong, clever and courageous individuals, you should really do some research before running your mouth about shit you don’t know about” added Luke. “Oh so it’s you, you’re the little bitch” said Campbell in a daring tone. “No, actually it’s me and this Homo will fuck your shit up” said Grizz before punching campbell in the nose. Campbell fell to the ground because of the impact “Oh my god, of course it’s you, why didn’t I think about that before” while wiping blood from his nose with his thumb “Man, you better shut up” said Jason enraged. “What are you going to do? Kill me? Pfffft''. “I mean, if that’s what you want. Your wish is our command” said Clark, excitedly. Clark grabbed Campbell by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his eye level. “You little shit, did you really think you could mess with us? we’re literally double your size” said Clark smiling. “Come on guys let’s have some fun” and so, the guard started to beat campbell up, such a beautiful moment that will go down in history. “Guys! Guys!” exclaimed Harry as he walked through the door “what the fuck are you doing?”. “Beating Campbell up, wanna join?” answered Jason while punching Campbell in the face. “Guys, Stop! You’re staining the carpet. Please go do that outside or let me just-” Harry grabbed campbell by the shirt and dragged him from the cabin and said “No clowns allowed” and slammed the door in his face. “Problem solved” said Harry smiling. Everyone just turned around and continued partying. “Ok so my plan was-” but was interrupted by Grizz again “I just have to let you guys know, I'm really grateful for you guys and I'm appreciative of how you defended me back there, thank you” the other three just nodded and smiled “of course man, that’s what friends are for” said Clark. “SO- the plan. Here we go.” said Clark trying to get the conversation back on track “remember when i said Harry had some weed in this cabin?” “umhuu” “yeah so it’s upstairs, I heard him talking about it. What i don’t really know is in what room it is…” “this cabin is huge, what the fuck Clark!” complained Luke. “we just have to search every room” said Clark as if it was something obvious. “C’mon guys, let’s just go” said Grizz as they went up the stairs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking all the rooms and getting their eyes stained by things they wish they hadn’t seen, they finally found it. Harry’s glorious weed. Harry appears at the door out of nowhere “I heard you guys were looking for those” and points at the box of joints Jason was holding. They all scream simultaneously in terror. “Man, when did you get here? You almost gave me a heart attack” said Grizz. “I was going for a dramatic effect. Did it work?” said Harry, proud of his entrance. “Yeah it pretty much did” replied Grizz. Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him “You know, you guys could’ve just told me and I would've given you the joints” said harry, shrugging his shoulders. “Um..then sorry for raiding your cabin, i guess…” said Clark. “Can we still take these though? said Luke. “Yeah sure, those are cheap” replied Harry, opening the door “Emhh, make sure you only smoke in this room because people downstairs are gonna make you guys share” and then left after shutting the door. The guys sat down with their ankles crossed in a circle and lit up some joints. They found a secret drawer that was full of alcohol. “Nice” they all said when they saw it. They started talking, making jokes and stories for hours. They were pretty high and extremely drunk by the time they decided they wanted to go back to the party and dance. I don’t know how are they still standing at this point. As they were walking through the hallway to get to the stairs, Luke saw Helena walking alone to a room and said “shit- guys i’m staying up here..see you guys tomorrow” he was almost drooling, he was literally the heart eyes emoji. “Sure man, see you later” and the three that were left went downstairs. The party was still as fire as before, Bean was a really good DJ. Allie accidentally bumped into Clark while dancing and caused him to throw up all over Grizz. “That’s a big-ass mess” said Jason laughing. “yeah, thanks for the heads-up Jason” said Grizz, disgusted. “Alright fuck it” exclaimed Grizz as he took his jacket and shirt off. His chest was on full display. “Thanks Clark” said Gwen to her friend and started giggling. “I need to get out of here, this is fucking disgusting” said Grizz to Jason as he walked out the door. “Grizz wait-” said Clark as he followed Grizz through the door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry for throwing up all over you, it wasn’t my fault. We should actually blame Allie, if we’re being fair” said Clark, shrugging “It’s fine, don’t worry about it”. As they were walking through the woods, Clark was already feeling better. “Wow, it seems like you’re feeling better all of a sudden” said Grizz. “Yeah, it was probably that fucking ancient gin from the drawer” replied Clark. “Oh, don’t start complaining, it had a lovely rancid taste” said Grizz being sarcastic. Both of them began laughing but were cut off by Grizz throwing up out of nowhere. “Shit- I guess it’s your turn” said Clark trying to hold in a laugh. “Fuck you” exclaimed Grizz after wiping his mouth with his forearm. “Maybe we should sit down for a bit” said Clark in an attentive tone “no no, i’m fine”. He clearly wasn’t because shortly after that, he threw up again. “Alright let’s fucking sit down” said Grizz annoyed by his own stubbornness. They were now sitting on the grassy floor in the middle of the forest surrounded by nothing but trees. “You good, man?” said Clark bringing a hand up to grizz’ shoulder. “Yeah I'm good. I’m just gonna lay down here for a while for no specific reason at all” said Grizz as he laid down on the grass. Clark soon did the same. They were now laying side by side staring at the sky. “Hey Clark?” “hmm?” “Do you still have some of those joints from earlier? Clark quickly checked his pockets “Jackpot!” exclaimed Clark “yes!” said Grizz in excitement. They lit up the joints and started conversing. “I can’t believe Harry’s plan fucking worked” said Grizz “me neither, it was a pretty dope plan tho” replied Clark “but i still can’t believe not even one parent noticed” continued Clark, laughing. “This weed is so good, damn. How come Harry never shared these with us? Shame on him” said Grizz, playfully shaking his head. “Yeah, I heard once that the janitor was his dealer. That’s dope as fuck” commented Clark. “The janitor really? Who would’ve guessed. Such a cliché” said Grizz sarcastically. “Is it me or are we like spinning or it’s the floor that’s spinning” said Clark. “Nah, that’s just the weed that’s hitting ya. I’m spinning too” said Grizz smiling (but you know that smiling like when someone’s high? Yeah that one). “I don’t know if it’s the weed or what, but your abs look really shiny right now” said Clark staring at Grizz’ abdominal region. “Thanks i guess” said Grizz, tilting his head in confusion. “Grizz i need to tell you something” said Clark. “Hmm go on, i’m listening” said Grizz sucking in some smoke. “I’m bi” said Clark. Grizz almost choked on the smoke when he heard that, it caught him off guard. He now knew how the other guys felt earlier. Grizz quickly blew the smoke out of his mouth before he choked to death and said “Is it just me? The weed? Or did you really say you’re bisexual” “Yeah i did, i’m bi” said clark proudly “That’s so cool, i’m proud of you….queue the jonas brothers’ the tables have turned meme” They bothed started laughing, they were having a great time. “You know, I basically have a motto in life. Wanna know what it is?” said Clark “sure” “I’m bi and down to try” “Clark get outta here, that’s so cringey” said Grizz “but i respect it” patting his chest twice near his heart. “When Campbell was being homophobic and shit I was basically Demi Lovato in that moment because I remember thinking “i’m about to beat this bitch up”” said Clark. Grizz let out a laugh “Ok that shouldn't have been as funny as it was” “No, no I'm being serious. If Harry hadn’t walked in, I would've beat the living crap out of him” said Clark in a serious tone. “True, but I think we beat him up real good for the time we got” said Grizz. “Tea, and that first punch you threw straight at his nose, was literally bomb” said Clark. (just two dudes appreciating each other’s beat up skills, so sweet) “Thanks, but when you pulled him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, that was fucking hot” said Grizz sucking in the last bits of his joint. “Awww thanks” Clark replied. Clark turned his head and was now staring at Grizz’ side profile. Grizz noticed Clark was staring at him from the side of his eye “Clark, what are you doing?” “looking at you” “why?” “I don’t know, I just want to” Grizz turned his head, and was now looking directly at Clark. Grizz blew the smoke he had in his mouth straight at Clark’s face “Fuck off Clark” and gave him a cute smile. “No, you fuck off” replied Clark “You want me to fuck off? Why don't you-” but Grizz was interrupted by Clark getting on top of him and kissing him. If Grizz wasn’t high, he would’ve pushed him away and if clark wasn’t high either he would have not even kissed him. They were both in the moment, they were enjoying themselves. “Dude, you’re fucking ripped” said Clark between kisses “Thanks” replied Grizz as he smiled into the kiss. This was no longer a sweet little kiss, this was a full on makeout session. After thirty minutes of intense making out, they pulled away for air but Clark was still on top of Grizz. “Clark what the fuck is that?” said Grizz as he felt something rubbing against his inner thigh “is that a fucking boner?” said Grizz laughing “you should be honored, you bitch ass” “oh i’m not complaining, but what are you gonna do about it?” Clark stays silent “and if you’re thinking about it, I'm not gonna suck your dick” Clark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “why don’t we just continue what we were doing because you mocking my boner is a big fucking turn off” “awww Clark is embarrassed” said Grizz in a teasing tone. “I hate you” replied Clark “...you know what? fuck you” he whispered in a seductive tone. “Holy shit- that was hot. I’m turned on. Are you happy now?” “yes, but I need to try something” said Clark as he pressed his boner onto Grizz’ inner thigh “fuuuuuck” groaned Grizz as he felt himself get hard. “What the fuck, why’d you do that?” “Karma”. “Genius fucking plan Clark, what are we gonna do now?” “There’s something we could do” said Clark, seductively raising his left eyebrow. “We’ll have to get to the cabin first though” added Clark, biting his lip.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s the next morning, and neither Grizz nor Clark remember what happened last night. They are in full blackout. They were peacefully sleeping when all of sudden the alarm on Clark’s phone goes off. Clark rubs his eyes. As he stretches he notices none of the other guys are there except for Grizz who is sleeping beside him. He doesn’t find it strange considering they’ve been sharing beds this entire trip. When he raises the covers, he realizes that he is naked “What the hell?” he thinks to himself. He sees Grizz is turning around to stretch. “Dude!” says Clark concerned as he pokes repeatedly on Grizz’ shoulder. “Are you naked too?” “Clark, what the fuck?” says Grizz, still not knowing what’s going on and dealing with his hangover. “Clark, What did you say? I didn’t hear you?” “I said, that if you’re naked too?” “that’s a wierd fucking question”. Grizz later checked under his covers “shit- i am naked too, what the fuck happened last night?” He puts the covers down and stares blankly at the ceiling. His brows are furrowed, it’s like they just cut from 11pm last night to this morning. Without looking at each other, Clark speaks “Grizz I think we-” “We definitely did”. They both turn so that they are facing each other and scream in terror, then hold onto the covers for their dear life and sit up. They started screaming their lungs out again as if this were a comedy movie or a reality tv show. What they decide to do next is up to them…..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I spent three weeks writing this. If you thought "the guard" were going to be homophobic you're weak and won't survive the winter. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
